Stuck on you
by julliet disappear
Summary: Um novo visitante chega a Forks. Sem deixar que leiam sua mente, e com o destino indeciso, ela demonstra poderes fantásticos. Mas somente o fato de ser tão perigosa deixaria Edward tão frustrado?
1. Prólogo

Está é a minha primeira fanfic do Twilight. Eu não sou boa nisso, e queria reviews, mandando comentarios bons ou ruins. Twilight não me pertence. Obrigada.

Prólogo

O visitante chegou de forma estrondosa.

Ela era realmente bonita. Por um momento eu duvidei da beleza incomparável de Rosalie. Com o rosto angelical, sorriu diabolicamente, e assentiu com a cabeça para nós. Ela sabia o éramos, e nós sabíamos o ela era. Voltou a atenção para o novo grupo que se voltava ao redor dela, respondendo de forma simpática. Ela era perigosa. Eu tinha certeza disso. Mesmo que a mente de Jasper me afirmava o contrario. Concentrei-me nela. Mas não ouvi nada além de sua voz. Ela estava me bloqueando. Havia muitos pensamentos. Nunca imaginei que me importaria tanto com o que alguém pensasse. Principalmente uma garota, uma garota vampiro.


	2. Natural Disaster

Capitulo I – Natural Disaster

Notas: É o primeiro capitulo, mas não está muito bom não. ;-; Mas espero que gostem. Obrigada pelos comentarios. E todos os capítulos vão ter uma música, na maioria dos casos, o nome do capitulo, vai ser o nome da música. Se não tiver no computador, procura no youtube, é fácil de achar -. Boa leitura.

Natural Disaster – Plain White T's

Capitulo I – Natural Disaster

Ponto de vista de Edward.

Quando nos precipitamos pela porta, a avistamos, conversando animadamente com o diretor, e um grupo de alunos. Olhei para Alice, e ela acenou. Havíamos chegado tarde.

Uma rajada forte de vento passou por nós, e ela levantou os olhos. Não eram dourados, nem vermelhos, apenas de um tom prateado. E sorriu diabolicamente, de forma divertida, primeiro para mim, depois para Alice, e em um tom de desculpas, deu os ombros. Voltou à atenção ao mar de humanos que se haviam aproximado. Respondia de forma simpática, como se algum deles fossem interessantes. Concentrei-me nela. Mas não ouvi nada além de sua voz, suave. Apenas ressoavam perguntas de meus irmãos. Ela olhou novamente de forma rápida, para nós, e apontou o teto com um simples aceno. Nenhum humano havia notado.

This girl's a legend in the late night scene.

Há semanas, essa vampira causava um forte alvoroço em nossa casa. As visões de Alice eram confusas, turvas, e a personagem principal sempre mudava, inconstante. Pude ouvir os pensamentos duvidosos dos meus irmãos. Concordamos que eu tinha de ir, conversar com ela.

De forma discreta saí do refeitório, sem nenhum humano por perto, a rajada de vento apalpava o exterior da escola. Dei um pulo leviano até o telhado, e esperei por ela lá. Após demorados quinze minutos, de olhar as árvores úmidas, a senti chegar.

Deu um suspiro pesaroso e sorriu.

And you could see she aimed to please.

- Edward Cullen, certo? Anne Spartt. - De uma forma estrondosa, a beleza era inexplicável. Seus cabelos eram uns tons de vermelho, dourado. Os olhos eram cinza, prateado. Que como ela, eram expressivos e sinceros.

- Parece que sabe bastante sobre nós. Mas não sabemos nada sobre você.

I don't know what this girl is after.

- Oh - Sorriu constrangida - Me desculpe, principalmente a Alice, a menor? E a você também, mas, não acho que ler pensamentos seja algo apropriado para conhecer alguém.

- Como? - Ela sabia dos nossos poderes? Não consegui mascarar meu espanto. - Você lêe pensamentos também?

- Ah, não. Bom, o fato da sua irmã não conseguir me ver, é que eu sou uma Modificadora. Digamos que posso modificar algo, vivo, na forma física, e influenciar nos pensamentos. - E escancarou o sorriso. - Então posso sentir os desejos das pessoas. Os de vocês três, o loirinho que parece anjo também, queriam descobrir algo sobre mim, como se pudessem me ler. Mas no final, tudo não passa de uma ilusão.

- O fato de eu não te ouvir, é uma ilusão?

- Eu sou uma ilusão - ela se aproximou e me tocou delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, tive o desejo repentino de fechar os olhos - Isto é uma ilusão. - Se afastou e suspirou novamente. - É hora de voltar para o disfarce humano, eles vão notar que a nova celebridade de Forks não está na sala de aula.

- Nós vamos te ver mais tarde? - Simplesmente não suportei a idéia de não vê-la tão cedo, e isso me assustou. - Digo, nós temos uma noite muito longa.

- Claro. Isto seria ótimo! Mas, todos aprovariam? A Barbie não me viu com bons olhos, poderia jurar que ela pensava em me degolar. - Sorriu de forma irônica.

- Na nossa casa.

- Claro. Levo lanche? – Sem se conter, emitiu uma gargalhada - Não se preocupe, não aprecio o sangue humano. - Se despediu com um aceno.

She's a natural. Natural disaster.

Provavelmente este dia seria o mais tardio da minha existência. Sempre estava acostumado a ouvir humanos delirarem por futilidades, mas agora eu era tão humano quanto eu jamais poderia haver sido. As frases emitidas por outros apenas ressoavam de leve em minha mente. Agora, meus pensamentos me envolviam, e não conseguia abandonar a imagem dela.

Perguntava-me o que mais me inquietava, se era o fato de um vampiro abandonar seu prazer, apenas por humanos, criaturas desnecessárias, ou por ser ela quem fazia isso.

Just the addiction I've been waiting for.

Estavam todos inquietos com a chegada dela, eu conseguia ouvir a mente deles gritando. Emmet estava recostado no sofá vendo a televisão, ou melhor, tentando. Alice e Jasper estavam procurando ajudar Esmé, que inquieta, procurava imperfeições na casa, pois a nova visitante deveria ser recebida com sucesso. Rosalie provava seu trigésimo quinto vestido, e lhe irritava o fato de não estar bem preparada para a competição. Carlisle estudava em seu escritório uma nova doença proveniente da Ásia. Quando todos apuraram os ouvidos, para os passos leves na vegetação. De forma rápida e silenciosa ela vinha.

Corri o mais depressa até a porta, e a abri de forma cortês. Ela sorriu, parada na minha frente.

- Olá Cullens. – Me perguntei desde quando a voz de Alice havia deixado de ser perfeita.

She made the music come to life.


	3. Bury Me In Black

Notas: Umh, aqui vai mais um, e espero que gostem mesmo. Desculpem pela demora, amanhã é a ultima prova, mas não consigo estudar, então resolvi terminar, o capitulo. Lembrando que todo capitulo tem uma música.

Banda: My Chemical Romance

* * *

Capitulo II – Bury Me In Black

Ponto de vista de Rosalie

I said, we'll drown ourselves in misery tonight

Eu sei que Edward queria me matar, pelas imagens que me vinham a mente. Mas sempre fui a primeira a deduzir, a juntar os fatos. E o fato que tinha notado agora, era que, essa vampira não era nada pacifica. E não havia nada que poderia negar isso.

Mais alta que eu, tinha poderes sobre a ilusão, e os desejos. Pois afinal, todo desejo é uma ilusão. Sorria simpática, e se dizia mais velha que Carlisle. Não prestei muita atenção.

Se não fosse por Carlisle, a intrometida teria sido morta no instante que ousou tocar na nossa soleira. E somente eu poderia ter usufruído desse tamanho prazer. Pelo principal motivo: parecia que apenas eu, via que a desgraça tinha chegado a nossa porta, com suas sapatilhas impecáveis, como o seu sorriso.

I lied, you've worn out all your dancing shoes this time

Eram quatro horas da manhã, e agora nós, corríamos até uma floresta canadense, a mais isolada possível. Edward se exibia de uma forma incontestável, procurando até ser um cavalheiro. Emmet se mostrava simpático, e ela respondia da mesma forma. Desde quando ela havia perdido o senso? Jasper olhava-a admirado, mesmo assim Alice sorria de forma aberta, sincera.

Nós paramos, num campo, parecido com a clareira. Edward assentiu para Carlisle, e Esmé. Alice correu até ela e a abraçou.

- Nossa família deseja saber, se você gostaria de se juntar a nós. – Disse um Edward completamente sorridente.

- Anne Spartt Cullen? – Deu uma risada – Eu adoraria!

- Mas para isso, você ter que cumprir algumas regras – Emmet disse com malicia. Eu tinha três opções: a) degola-la, b) ignorar, ou seja, me fingiria de simpática e a mataria, ou c) degola-la. Ela gargalhou. A opção seria a alternativa D: chamar os Volturi,tornar me amiga de Jane, e fazer Spartt sofrer tragicamente. Ela ampliou o sorriso.

Just give us war, worn lipstick by the door if I inflame

- Sinto que a ultima alternativa é a melhor, Rosalie – Ela disse, fazendo Edward rosnar. – Mais dolorosa.

- Fico satisfeita que você concorde.

- Não vou competir com você.

- Já o fez.

These eyes have had too much to drink again tonight

Eu não poderia me arrepender de dizer isso. Foi apenas involuntário, sincero. Mas eu senti todos me fitando em desaprovação, até mesmo Esmé, magoada. Uma onda de arrependimento passou por mim, rápida.

- Anne, vamos lá. Uma luta, justa. Quem fizer mais destroços, ou na floresta, ou no outro ganha. – Emmet disse, sorridente, e inocente.

- Um segundo?

- Uou. Quer perder de forma tão rápida?

- Você quer atrasar sua perda? Não se preocupe, o tempo só irá modificar os destroços. – Ela riu.

- Isso é tão pouco, para você, querida alteza.

Just give us war, I've been calling you all week

- Está tentando evitar o desafio Emmet? É isso o que estou sentindo? Umh, medo? Não. Terror. – Falou irônica.

- De te ver totalmente destroçada.

- Aposto, 56 dólares, nele. – Disse Jasper, zombeteiro.

- Tão pouca fé, Jasper? Cem nela. – Respondeu Alice, depois de focar os olhos em nós. – E você Edward?

- Nela também.

Nós mantivemos distancia, enquanto eles iam para o centro, apenas os dois, isolados, em extremidades. Estavam com sorrisos zombeteiros. Carlisle disse 'já'.

Pick up the phone

Correu rapidamente até Emmet, que a olhava surpreso, como se não conseguisse sair do chão.

Me percorreu pelo corpo a vontade de ir protege-lo. Ouve um baque. E ele estava contra varias árvores, que haviam sido abatidas. Anne em pé, sorrindo triunfante. E ele no chão, com árvores espatifadas ou rachadas ao meio.

Pick up the phone fucker

Carlisle, quanto tempo?

Meio segundo. – Disse sorrindo.

Emmet, querido, precisa de ajuda para se levantar? – Gargalhou Anne.

Ele estava de pé ao seu lado, emburrado, repetindo que foi injusto.

- Cullens, alguém deseja me confrontar? – Jasper sorriu, e foi até o lugar onde seu irmão estava anteriormente.

- Um terço de segundo.

As apostas continuavam as mesmas, só que agora minha fé estava em Jasper, e a de meu pai também.

Edward entreabriu a boca de surpresa. Alice sorriu.

- Ela deixou de usar a ilusão para bloquear os pensamentos. – Comentou liricamente, a miniatura de Cullens.

I wanna see what you're insides look like

Os olhos, de prata se tornaram mais claros, mais ouro. E seu cabelo se escureceu um pouco. Mas nada que passaria percebido pelos humanos. O vento carregou o começo do jogo, da mesma forma que balançava seus cabelos.

Houve outro baque, não tão sonoro quando o outro, meio segundo depois. Jasper jazia contra algumas árvores, mas não tinha feito tantos estragos.

E ela estava de volta, com seu esplendor, que nunca a havia deixado, nem quando as cores o fizeram. Mas ela não poderia ser tão perfeita, por dentro. Nem mesmo quando uma onda de simpatia passou por mim.

I bet you're not fuckin pretty on the inside

Não pude de deixar de rir, acompanhando os outros. Ela havia derrotado Jasper e Emmet, mas o de Jasper me surpreendeu.

- Foi difícil, tive até que deixar de usar outras ilusões.

- Você ganhou, é o que importa. – Fluiu de forma tão voluntária, que me assustei quando as frases foram ditas por mim. Todos me olharam pasmos, menos Alice e ela, que sorriu pra mim.

I wanna see what you're insides look like

Decidimos caçar. Depois, ela voltou para a diminuta pousada em 'dormia'.

No colégio, ela era a mais nova, portanto teria algumas aulas com Edward. No intervalo, ela procurava se dividir entre nossa mesa, e a de algum grupo de humano, que eu desconhecia os nomes. Comia alimentos humanos, como se fossem desejáveis para nós. Não poderia negar que ela não era interessante.

I wanna see

Well you don't say

Ela foi convidada para sair, com os humanos, e ela foi de tarde. Edward estava inquieto, e insuportável.

Voltou de noite. Fomos a nossa clareira jogar. Carlisle marcou as bases. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, e eu, contra Edward, Carlisle, Esmé, que havia feito uma exessão, seria jogadora também, e Anne.

Jasper jogou a bola, e Emmet bateu. O jogo não parava, e era excitante. Conversávamos por sussurros, rugíamos. Há muito tempo não jogávamos assim. Trapaceávamos, e eles abusavam de seus poderes. Eles ganharam, e trocamos de time. Ficaram separados agora por sexo.

Não consegui de deixar de sorrir, ou rugir. Ganhamos.

And well I can explain what happened to my face  
late last night

Há anos não me sentia tão humana. Acordava perto de vazios, quando apenas minha família me satisfazia, mas não estava completo, não até agora. Gargalhei, estava ficando louca.

- Rosalie, diga a Emmet, talvez ele te escute – suspirou Anne – Ele ainda acha que irá ganhar de mim. – Gargalhou.

- Ele talvez não, mas eu sim. – Edward comentou malicioso.

- Desde quando você deseja o impossível, Eddy? – O novo apelido de Edward, e era realmente irônico.

- Eu me satisfaço com o possível.

- É onde não concordamos. Eu acho o impossível mais interessante.

- Você sabe que irá perder.

- Até você duvida sobre isso. – Sorriu – Hoje, depois do colégio.

Como se as poças, os vazios tivessem sido completados.

I'm sleepin next to pools in vacant alleyways

O colégio não foi tão deplorável. Ela continuava simpática, e até a Jéssica tomou coragem de ir falar com o Edward.

- Oi, como estão? Gostariam de juntar as mesas? – Ela perguntou de forma que se eu tivesse arrancado sua cabeça fora, não faria diferença. Ou melhor, contemplou Edward enquanto falava.

- Umh, sabe... – Ele começou, mas a estúpida não deixou terminar.

- Ótimo! Perfeito! Se faltar cadeiras, podem pegar, já temos uma pra você Edward.

Anne gargalhou, e piscou pra mim.

- Se precisar de comparsa, Rosalie.

- Eu adoraria.

And what I'm goin through, shot lipgloss through my veins

Não era apenas a humana que estava disposta a ser sociável. Os garotos até dirigiam olhares para mim. Emmet estava quase quebrando a mesa ao meio. Jasper amenizou o clima. De uma forma tão inocente, Emmet se mostrava forte, ao fútil, como se algum desses humanos tivessem alguma relevância. Ri, mostrando os meus dentes, perfeitos, amedrontando os humanos.

- Então Jéssica, certo? Nós conte mais sobre você. – Comentei ironicamente. Ela, claro, não entendeu, e se animou.

- Bom, você sabe, nasci em Forks, e é uma pena que não nós tenhamos conhecido antes, sabe? E Edward, como é lá onde moravam? Você gosta de chocolate? Ah, você sabe que vai ter um baile, daqui a algumas semanas? Já escolheu seu par? Umh, Ângela você vai com o Ben, certo? Estou sem par por enquanto, claro, sou disponível.

Edward ficou atônito. Quase gargalhei, em quanto o sinal tocava.

- Sabe, Anne também está, não é? – Ela me encarou zombeteira.

- Umh, isso não seria problema, você conseguiria um par em menos que cinco dias, Anne. – Disse um Mike sorridente.

- Eu aposto, que em menos que uma tarde. – Larguei.

- Em menos que uma hora. – Comentou um Emmet, concentrado em aparentar simpatia.

– O que acha disso Edward? – Eu senti que ele me fuzilava, mas não pude de deixar de sorrir.

Anne o encarou interrogativamente, poderia dizer até chateada, mas logo sorriu. Ele não iria falar, ela sabia disso, ele não iria emitir algum som.

- É hora de ir, pra sala de aula.

And when I can't complain  
With the falling rain

Ao sair, caiam demoradas gotas, eram grossas e cálidas, era maravilha a sensação, de quando elas roçavam a minha pele. Me perguntei se ela estaria fazendo algo.

- Rosalie, você me paga. – Murmurou Edward, enquanto procurávamos nossos carros.

- Era apenas responder. Se você não o sabe fazer, não me culpe.

- Não é você que lêe mentes.

- Mas eu ainda sou vampira, e meus olhos ainda vêem.

Ele bateu a porta do volvo, com força desnecessária. Em quanto eu me encaminhava ao meu conversível. Anne voltaria conosco, eu disse que gostaria de esperá-la. E isso aumentou sua fúria, ele apenas negou, e disse que voltaria com ela.

Esperamos pela chegada deles. Sentimos sangue humano pelas redondezas, conhecido. Mike tinha decidido traze-la com sua caminhonete cafona. Ela se despediu de forma simpática em exagero, e ria como se alguma piada dele fosse engraçada. O único cômico foi poder ouvir Edward irritado, que havia conduzido de forma lastimável, para poder estar próximo ao 'Casal Forks'.

Pela primeira vez na minha existência, alguém seria interessante, de forma indecifrável, ignorei meus extintos, e sorri.

- Bem vinda aos Cullens.

I wanna save your heart  
I wanna see what your insides may be


End file.
